1. Technical Field
The inventive concepts described herein relate to application processors, and more particularly, to an application processor capable of accessing data stored in a memory device regardless of an address mapping format, and a mobile apparatus having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods of storing data in a memory device may include a variety of address mapping approaches depending on the purpose thereof. In particular, in the case of image data, there are various memory maps that depend upon the purpose of a process, as well as a sequential address mapping format (i.e., a linear map) which is generally and frequently used.
For example, a tiled map based upon various methods may be used. When processing an image of a large size according to a complex scenario, a mobile apparatus may use a compressed address mapping format for reducing a bandwidth to reduce a load of a system bus.
However, when software of the mobile apparatus processes data according to data address mapping formats, problems may occur. For example, when accessing image data of a tiled map or compressed image data, a central processing unit may need additional processing to access the image data. For this reason, the software may have limitations and may require complex programs.